


He will rise again

by HawkeSenpai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeSenpai/pseuds/HawkeSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Emmanuel</p>
            </blockquote>





	He will rise again

He was back.

Dean stared at the for before him in pure disbelief, his fingers wrapped tightly around the knife which had just moment ago rested between the ribs of a demon, blood dripping softly from its blunt tip. How could he be here? He was dead! But here he was standing before him, in the flesh. He hadn't changed one bit. Sure he was dressed in an unfamiliar and horribly unflattering jumper paired with tight jeans which hugged his slim waist and stretched gently over the curve of his buttocks, but it was still the same electric blue eyes looking at him, perhaps with a bit more confusion contained in them than usual, the same firm chin and tousled head which he saw now.

"Who are you?"

Dean's brow furrowed.

"Who am I?" he repeated, eyeing the angel suspiciously.

Castiel stood still as if expecting an answer to his question.

"Dean. I'm Dean. Don't you remember??"

Castiel shook his head slowly, stepped forward an extended his hand.

"It's good to meet you Dean. I'm Emmanuel"

Dean stared at the hand for a moment before cautiously taking it in his. The sting of betrayal, of grief and loss, had been plucked out of Dean's flesh by the sight of Castiel, in all his glory and perfection. Dean couldn't bear it. He wanted to scream at this familiar stranger before him. I'm Dean! Your Dean! The one you saved from the fires of purgatory. The one who lay beside you in your bed, the one whose hands were wrapped around you. I'm the one who loved-loves-you.

"Nice to meet you too" Dean mumbled, his gaze turned downwards. He couldn't bare to meet the questioning eyes of the angel.

"I sense that you are troubled. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Although his mind screamed SAM SAM SAM, he couldn't bring himself to explain the events which had occurred over the past week.

"Follow me" said Dean, expecting the angel to hestitate and question him about where they were going.

But Castiel (or Emmanuel) nodded and followed Dean back to the spot where the Impala was parked. Dean thought he saw a flicker of recognition in the Castiel's eyes as he angel rested his hand on the smooth bonnet on which they had lay countless times making love under the stars.

 

"Why have you brought me here?" he questioned, polishing the side-mirror with his finger. 

"Cas- I mean, Emmanuel- do you remember me? At all?:

The angel's eyes darted from the Impala to Dean at the sound of the word 'Cas'.

"Cas?"

"Why? What do you remember?" asked Dean quickly.

"It's as if I have heard that word before. Like in a dream"

Dean turned away abruptly ad opened the hatch on the Impala and produced a set of blood-stained clothes, which he handed to Castiel.

The angel picked up the slim blue tie and held it to his face as if retrieving a long-lost memory. When the bowed head rose again, the blue eyes were filled with emotion.

"Dean".


End file.
